In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions, perform richer functions, and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently, and/or more reliably are often sought after.
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful electronic devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of electronic devices such as cellular phones, smartphones, vehicle in-dash electronics, laptop computers, servers, etc.
Users often value convenience, flexibility, and quick service. However, some offerings may be limited. As can be observed from this discussion, improving user experience and/or convenience may be beneficial.